Picturesque Matchstickable Messages from the Status Quo
| Recorded = January - September 1968 | Studio = Pye Studios, London | Genre = | Length = | Label = Pye | Producer = John Schroeder | This album = Picturesque Matchstickable Messages from the Status Quo (1968) | Next album = Spare Parts (1969) | Misc = }} Picturesque Matchstickable Messages from the Status Quo is the debut studio album by the English rock band Status Quo, released in September 1968. It features a large number of covers, including "Green Tambourine" by The Lemon Pipers. Background The album's lead single was originally intended to be "Gentleman Joe's Sidewalk Café", with the original Francis Rossi composition "Pictures of Matchstick Men" as the b-side, but these songs were eventually swapped round. It reached #7 in the UK, and remains the band's only major hit single in the US, where it reached #12. It also reached #8 in Canada. A second single, Rossi's "Black Veils of Melancholy" (with organist Roy Lynes' non-album track "To Be Free" as the b-side), flopped and has even been called "a carbon copy of "Pictures of Matchstick Men"". The third single, "Ice in the Sun", was written for the band by Marty Wilde and Ronnie Scott (not the jazz musician), with the Rossi/Parfitt composition "When My Mind Is Not Live" as the b-side. It reached #8 in the UK, and #29 in Canada. The album itself was released on 27 September 1968, and failed to make the UK album charts. The band planned to release a fourth single from the album - "Technicolour Dreams" backed with the Wilde/Scott composition "Paradise Flat" - but this was withdrawn after a few days in favour of a non-album single release early the following year. The new single, Rossi and Parfitt's "Make Me Stay a Bit Longer", with bassist Alan Lancaster's "Auntie Nellie" as the b-side, was released on 31 January 1969. As well as getting the "thumbs up" from a majority of the record reviewers, this single was also something of a landmark for the group, as it would be their final release to credit them as "the" Status Quo. class=album|id=r647302|pure_url=yes}} link }} Track listing US Version #"Black Veils of Melancholy" (Francis Rossi) – 3:17 #"When My Mind Is Not Live" (Francis Rossi, Rick Parfitt) – 2:50 #"Ice in the Sun" (Marty Wilde, Ronnie Scott) – 2:13 #"Elizabeth Dreams" (Marty Wilde, Ronnie Scott) – 3:29 #"Gentleman Joe's Sidewalk Café" (Kenny Young) – 3:01 #"Paradise Flat" (Marty Wilde, Ronnie Scott) – 3:13 #"Technicolour Dreams" (Anthony King) – 2:54 #"Spicks and Specks" (Barry Gibb) – 2:46 #"Sunny Cellophane Skies" (Alan Lancaster) – 2:47 #"Pictures of Matchstick Men" (Francis Rossi) – 3:13 Bonus Tracks UK Version #"Sheila" (Tommy Roe) – 1:56 #"Green Tambourine" (Paul Leka, Shelley Pinz) – 2:19 1994 Japan Bonus Tracks #"To Be Free" (Roy Lynes) – 2:36 B-side #"Make Me Stay A Little Bit Longer" (Francis Rossi, Rick Parfitt) – 2:54 A-side #"Auntie Nellie" (Alan Lancaster) – 3:20 B-Side #"Face Without Soul" (Francis Rossi, Rick Parfitt) – 3:08 #"Mr.Mind Detector" (Anthony King) – 4:01 #"Antique Angelique" (Alan Lancaster, Kenny Young) – 3:23 #"Little Miss Nothing" (Francis Rossi, Rick Parfitt) – 3:01 #"Are You Growing Tired Of My Love" (Anthony King) – 3:37 #"I (Who Have Nothing)" (Carlo Donida, Mike Stoller, Jerome Leiber) – 3:01 #"Hurdy Guardy Man" (Alan Lancaster, Pat Barlow) – 3:16 #"(We Ain't Got) Nothin' Yet" (Mike Esposito, Ron Gilbert, Ralph Scala) – 2:18 #"I Want It" (Roy Lynes, John Coghlan, Francis Rossi, Alan Lancaster) – 3:02 #"Almost But Not Quite There" (Francis Rossi, Pat Barlow) – 2:46 #"Wait Just A Minute" (Roy Lynes) – 2:14 #"Tune To The Music" (Bob Young, Francis Rossi) 3:10 ''"2009 Deluxe edition" Personnel *Francis Rossi - vocals, lead guitar *Rick Parfitt - vocals, rhythm guitar *Alan Lancaster - bass guitar *John Coghlan - drums *Roy Lynes - vocals, organ Category:Status Quo (band) albums Category:1968 debut albums Category:1968 albums Category:Pye Records albums Category:Universal Deluxe Editions Category:English-language albums Category:Psychedelic rock albums